The invention related to a speaker comprising a basket, a flat membrane and a stray-field magnet system, the designed height of which is as small as possible.
Fundamentally such speakers are generally known. They are used predominantly in the consumer products, pro audio, installed-unit and automotive areas on land, water and in the air, and should be mounted, integrated or installed with a minimum of space and materials.
However, a problem exists in that such speakers are not designed to be flat enough, and on the other hand also have unsatisfactory sound quality, especially in the bass range, since these two requirements are mutually exclusive.
Therefore the task of the invention is to find a structure of as flat a speaker as possible while simultaneously optimizing sound quality, especially in the bass range.
This problem is solved through the features of the independent patent claim 1. Advantageous additional embodiments of the invention are the subject of the subordinate claims.
To hear, perceive or even detect the bass correctly, surface and carrier frequency alteration or amplitude are needed. If the surface becomes smaller in relation, more alteration is needed. This “more alteration,” i.e. more membrane motion, requires space, and, as described previously, in most installation situations there is likely to be less space. A possibility exists of active rectification, meaning electronic engagement with DSP technology, but this also does not alter the facts of physical laws.